


Questions and Answers

by theauthor2010



Series: On My Way Gen Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

His father's question hung in the air. The man wanted to know why he did it. He wanted to know why he'd found his son on the floor, barely breathing with the broken beam he'd hung himself on in ruins next to him. The man deserved to know, but Dave didn't know what to tell him. It also hurt so damned much. Dave took one look into his eyes and collapsed inward with his own guilt. He had subjected his father to torture and couldn't even answer his question. He didn't know why he'd done it. 

"Why David?" his father asked again, tears brimming over his eyelids. "I need to know why."

"I...Nick found out I was gay," he spat out, even though he knew how ridiculous it sounded. That was the domino that tipped first, but there was so much more. There were so many delicate layers to his being driven to suicide. It was the most complicated thing and he hadn't even begun to unravel it himself. "It just all fell apart from there." 

He told his father everything in a desperate, babbling tone. He told him about how much it hurt to hide. 

"I'm...I'm not stupid, Dad," he whispered, whining out the words. "I've known for awhile but I was-I am so ashamed. I had to hide. I had to hide it from everyone. I forced it as hard as I could, but it was never, ever good enough." 

His father tried to comfort him. He tried as best as he could. One thing he said to Dave, however, was enough to start him sobbing. He reached out a hand, touched Dave on the shoulder, and smiled weakly, sadly. "You could have come to your mother and I." The words absolutely broke his heart. 

"No," he whispered. "M-mom..." 

"What is it, David?" 

He swallowed but the tears still fell. He cried as he spoke, his words interrupted by sobs. "I told mom...well, she found out. She s-said that she'd g-get me help for my disease." He had never been hateful to his family. He had never hated a family member, but in that moment he hated his mother. Her words had been one of the final straws that broke him. How could he survive in a world where his own mother hated who he was? 

Dave watched as anger flooded his father's features, followed by hurt and betrayal. He shook his head as though he didn't understand it. "I just…your mother…David," he said softly, gasping out his son's name like a breath. He grabbed Dave's hand and brought it close to him, bowing his head. "I can't believe she'd say something like that. No, I just…I'm sorry, I'm so, so very sorry." He shook his head from side to side. "I can't believe Lisa would say that…how could she…to our boy. God David, unacceptable. I'm so sorry." 

Dave shook his head. "I…I was shocked too, Dad, but it's not your fault," he whispered, forcing himself to look away from the hysterical man. 

"I'll take care of things with her." 

He had no doubt in his mind that his father would yell at his mother. They could possibly break up over this, their marriage being fragile beforehand, but Dave couldn't bring himself to care. He was too tired to worry about them. He had to focus on himself. He didn't speak to his father again for a long while after that, until he had to say something. He had to say something that was weighing heavily enough on the back of his mind to break him. 

"Do you remember when I bullied Kurt?" he asked. His father nodded, weakly, so Dave continued. "I was horrible to him and…I treated him that way because he was gay…p-part of me just thinks that this is karma, you know? I deserved every little thing that they threw my way because I hurt Kurt too." 

"No," his father said sharply. The man put a hand on Dave's shoulder that made Dave look him in the eyes. "David, I will not have you saying that about yourself. You didn't deserve to be bullied, hurt like that…" 

Dave sighed softly. "I hurt Kurt too," he said delicately, opening his eyes a little wider. His face was sore, swollen from all the crying that he'd been doing. He was tired of tears. "I shoved him into lockers, threatened him, and called him horrible gay slurs. Maybe the guys at my school were more intense, but I'm every bit as guilty as they are. I just did it because I was scared and I'll never, ever forgive myself." 

His father took his hand. He held it tightly. Dave squeezed back as much as he could, but it was hard to muster up the strength to do so. "I'm going to be here for you David," he promised, looking at him seriously. "I'm going to be there for you and I'm not going to screw this up. You're going to make it through this son. I'm not going to let you go back to that place. I'm not going to let you suffer like this again."

They were pretty empty promises but they were honestly the first things he'd believed in a few weeks. He looked up at his father and nodded. He was scared, scared to death but at least he had one support right in front of him. He had always admired his father, despite the distance that had grown between them in his teenage years. Maybe if he trusted in his father, everything would be alright. Maybe things would be alright.


End file.
